Dicen que dicen
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: Dicen, en susurros no lo suficientemente bajos, que somos unos idiotas, que estamos engañándonos a nosotros mismos, que no queremos abrir los ojos a la evidente realidad, que acabaremos mal. Dicen, con ojos tristes y llenos de pesar, que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.


**LA PARTE FALSA DE LAS LEYENDAS**

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Dicen que dicen**

Dicen que el tiempo lo cambia todo. Que tan rápido como nos enamoramos, un día despertaremos y nos daremos cuenta de que ya hemos olvidado aquello que retuerce nuestro corazón y lo convierte en más que un órgano, en el símbolo de que una vez sentimos algo tan profundo que las palabras nunca nos ayudaron a que alguien nos entendiese, que hacían que nos sintiéramos más humanos y menos solos que antes.

Dicen que todo pasará, que aprenderemos a vivir con lo que ha pasado. Que está bien rendirse y cambiar de opinión y pensar que todo lo que hemos hecho solo fue una equivocación.

Dicen que el dolor se acabará y pasaremos los días riendo sin sentirnos mal por los que hemos dejado atrás, que cuando recordemos, las memorias serán diferentes que ahora y que, en realidad, todo estaba destinado a acabar así. Que se veía venir.

Dicen, en susurros no lo suficientemente bajos, que somos unos idiotas, que estamos engañándonos a nosotros mismos, que no queremos abrir los ojos a la evidente realidad, que acabaremos mal.

Dicen, con ojos tristes y llenos de pesar, que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

 **No digas nada, ya lo sé**

La verdad es que no quiere saberlo. Lo intuye, siempre lo ha intuido.

Despierta y los va a buscar, por qué es lo que siempre ha hecho y porqué aun sé siente culpable, no importa cuántas personas la intenten convencer de lo contrario, ella ha tenido un papel principal en esta historia y porqué, en el fondo, siempre ha pensado que ella tendría que fenecer con ellos.

Ellos, que yacen el suelo mirándola con ojos que han aceptado su destino, ojos que están más tranquilos con ellos mismos de lo que nunca le han parecido.

Y algún beso olvidado que nadie contara. Porqué todas las historias son falsas cuando no explican toda la verdad. Unos labios chocando y unos ojos cerrados, una batalla que nadie ha visto y, por lo tanto, no ha ocurrido. Y nadie sabe quién ha sido, y nadie se acuerda de lo que ha pasado ni del cuándo ni del porqué. Y al final, como siempre, no ha pasado nada.

Se dan besos rotos como ellos mismos; con los labios torcidos y las narices chocando entre ellas, las lágrimas que no derramarán y todos los llantos que ya no llorarán escondidos detrás de las pestañas, encerrados secretamente en la punta de la lengua con la que intentan comunicar al otro lo que sienten. Pero, igual que las palabras se pierden en el viento y nunca llegan a orejas ajenas, todo lo que quieren decirse y quieren expresar se pierde en el otro.

Y si se entienden, si en verdad lo saben todo del otro, si tienen alguna manera de comunicarse que los otros no tienen, lo guardan en secreto, algo entre ellos que nadie más puede entender, algo entre ellos que ni siquiera ellos entienden.

Y, al final, todo ha sido un sueño del que no está segura si quería despertar.

Sakura no quiere verlo, o mejor, no quiera que se lo digan. Qué los dos están muertos, miradas infinitas entre ellos perdidas en el tiempo, una última carcajada paralizada en sus bocas.

Sus propias manos llenas de sangre, sangre que no es de ella pero a la que quiere tanto que bien lo podría ser. Sus entrañas perdidas, un agujero que no es nada en comparación al que siente con Naruto y Sasuke muertos delante de ella.

Y que cuando alguien se acerca y diga algo de cómo toda la sangre se junta, de cómo parece que se estén dando la mano incluso cuando las han perdido. Perdido por qué no sabe dónde están. Ella contesta:

─Cállate. Ya lo sé, joder.

Se tumba en un baño de sangre que la acuna como si volviese a estar en casa. Como si hace años, y en realidad los hace, que no volvía a casa. Antes de que nadie tenga tiempo a intentar ayudarla (Sakura se pregunta en que podrían ayudarla) ella ya se ha ido, con ellos, que la esperan juntos en algún sitio desconocido al que solo pueden enfrentarse ellos tres juntos.

Ellos dos y ella detrás, vigilándoles las espaldas.

 **Ventajas y desventajas de ser el mejor mentiroso**

Una vez alguien dijo que uno no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Naruto pensó en ello durante días y lo entendió, sabía que era verdad.

¿Qué sentido tiene creerse una mentira que tú mismo has creado? ¿Quién sería tan idiota para pensar que una cosa que sabes que es mentira es verdad?

La respuesta es bastante simple en los dos casos.

Naruto se dice que un día no estará solo y se lo cree hasta que se convierte en verdad; Naruto se convierte en el idiota alegre, imbécil sin cerebro que no ve (no quiere ver) lo que pasa a su alrededor y no permite que nadie lo vea llorar, solo y abandonado como realmente se siente y como realmente está.

Naruto exclama que va a ser hokage y, aunque lo duda, no se da cuenta ni él. Un sueño tan alejado de aires de grandeza como de la soledad que aun siente ( _No, eso no es verdad,_ se repite _)_ y de la gente que todavía le miran esquivos por encima del hombro cuando camina por la calle. Cada vez son más los que esperan a que se vuelva realidad.

Por eso, cuando Sakura le dice que le quiere, que se olvide de la promesa, que todo va a estar bien, para Naruto nada de lo que dice es importante, porque antes de que ella abra la boca, él ya sabe que todo es mentira, que tiene tanta esperanza como él, que la fe que tenía aquél día, cuando le hizo prometer que devolvería a Sasuke a casa, sigue en ella tanto como en él.

Y al final, ser un mentiroso o no, no depende de si crees en lo que dices, pero sí de si lo que prometes se cumple.

El mejor mentiroso siempre es el que tiene más esperanza.

Naruto dejará de ser un mentiroso algún día. _De verdad._

 **Los rumores que no callan, la leyenda que no es la verdad**

Por las calles hablan de héroes invencibles, de amistades de cuento y de idealistas dorados como el sol.

Kakashi los oye y solo piensa en niños muertos.

Había una vez una bestia que se escondía en el cuerpo de un niño. Había una vez un niño que tenía el poder de una bestia. Había una vez niños y bestias y gente que ignoraba, con miedo, sin saber que ignorar los ponía todavía más en peligro.

Había una vez hipócritas. Personas sin rostro que conforman el mundo, que no tienen voz ni voto en las decisiones más importantes, ciudadanos crédulos e desinformados, desconocedores de toda la verdad que, al final, son los que crean las leyendas, rumores que pasan de oreja a oreja, exagerados e infravalorados hasta perder la realidad, hasta que la verdad se disipa en la historia, en el misterioso pasado que todos acaban por ansiar conocer.

Hablan de héroes de guerra; de un niño que encontró el camino después de perderse a sí mismo en la venganza; hablan de una doncella enamorada.

Pobres ellos, piensa Kakashi, porqué la verdad siempre supera la ficción y la historia de sus alumnos es una que merece ser contada; con todo lujo de detalles, con cada acierto y también con cada error. Porqué no solo fueron héroes en sus últimos momentos de vida.

 **Me ha dicho que me quiere**

Sakura los habría dejado llorar entre sus brazos, una y un millón de veces, los habría aguantado mientras lloran y habría llorado con ellos y les habría dicho una y mil veces, hasta que los dos se la creyeran, porque jura y perjura (y a veces se arrepiente) que los quiere.

Sai lo ve claro, como ve la luna las noches despejadas y el color anaranjado del amanecer que no se parece nada al del atardecer, y se pregunta porqué ellos no lo vieron tan claro.

─Es más fácil darnos cuenta de lo que quieren a otros de lo que nos quieren a nosotros. ─explica Shino, voz calmada y paciencia infinita, que siempre habla más de lo que le escuchan e incluso así casi nunca abre la boca. (Y si mira a alguien mientras lo dice, ligeramente anhelante, nadie se percata y Sai siempre será lento en ese tipo de cosas.)

Sai piensa que tiene razón y entre las miles de dudas que tiene del comportamiento social y de los sentimientos que abundan en el profesar humano, se pregunta si Sakura también lo quiere a él, como les quiere a ellos.

Algo le dice que el amor, o lo que él cree que es amor, que Sakura siente, o sentía, por ellos, no es, era, el mismo que profesaba por él.

Shino dice que está bien, que ya se acostumbraran al tiempo pasado. Porqué ellos, y duele un poco pensarlo, tienen tiempo.

Es raro. No es la primera vez que asiste a un funeral pero sí que es la primera vez que lo siente y no sabía que las ceremonias se podían sentir pero lo hace.

Es un adiós. Una despedida. Un _te quiero,_ un _te echaré de menos,_ un _eras importante para mi, has sido importante en mi vida, parte de mi._

Ino dice que la mayoría de los _Te quiero_ se dicen con palabras. Sai se pregunta (se lo pregunta) si alguna vez se lo dijeron sin que él se diera cuenta.

A su lado, Ino hace un ruido con la garganta y empieza a llorar antes de enterrarse en su hombro y Sai la acompaña en el sentimiento, la acompaña en la perdida y la acompaña a la tumba de Sakura y mientras ella deja las flores que son -eran- las favoritas de Sakura, él piensa, siente y dice sin darse cuenta:

—Te quiero.

Y es sincero. Y se siente un poco mejor. Más sincero, más persona.

 **Creí que me querías (y sé que no me equivoqué)**

Entre aprender y no aprender de nuestros errores, la diferencia a veces es mínima. Sin embargo, llamarlos errores siempre le ha parecido excesivo; una equivocación, un malentendido o una discrepancia en los términos de su vida es más correcto para definir lo que siente.

Error sería dejar de intentarlo, dejar de ser ella misma; abandonar lo que hace (sus acciones y las esperanzas, a veces casi nulas pero nunca inexistentes, que deposita en ellas) sería abandonarse a sí misma.

Si somos lo que hacemos es porque hacemos lo que deseamos. Y ella siempre ha vestido sus deseos en el reverso de la manga, donde los pudiese ver todo el que quisiera, sin esconderse.

Y si alguna vez lo ha intentado, escapar de ella misma y de la situación en la que se encuentran, en la que todos los pueden ver y esperan impacientes por su próxima acción como si fueran monos en pleno espectáculo de circo, Naruto siempre la despierta. Porque es lo que es y eso es lo que significa.

Que la mano de Sasuke la ha atravesado, sus propias entrañas alrededor de una mano que tantas veces ha deseado alcanzar, no es un secreto para nadie.

Tal vez el secreto, en realidad, no es ese, quizá es un secreto escondido que todo el mundo conoce, un secreto a voces.

El secreto, el de verdad, es el ruido ensordecedor de una pupila al girar y el sueño en el que despierta. Una pesadilla que no acaba de serlo, algo mejor pero mucho peor porque, al fin y al cabo, es real.

Susurros, indagaciones y cuentos inventados y nadie se acerca a la verdad, ni torturas psicológicas dignas de un estudio ni prados de flores de mil colores. Sueña con lo que desea, con lo que deseó o, cree, con lo que alguien más desea. O quizá son sus propios deseos tergiversados. Soñar por soñar, sueña con los sueños de todos.

Y cuando despierta, soñado todo aquello que tenía que soñar, se vuelve encontrar en un sueño.

Duda y no sabe si vive en una ilusión o si la ilusión es su vida.

 **Los besos de buenas noches que no nos dan (nunca más)**

Sasuke se prohibió pensar en ello y, como en muchas otras cosas, falló.

Quiere decirle que se muere un poco cada día y que tiene miedo de despertar y darse cuenta que ha muerto del todo. Qué lo ve en sueños, a él y a ella y al maestro. Qué es más feliz cuando duerme que cuando está despierto y que sus sueños se corrompen por todas sus elecciones y que siempre tiene la impresión de que nunca ha elegido nada por sí mismo.

Quiere decirle que le quiere. Y que le odia.

Les quiere y les odia con casi la misma intensidad y a veces piensa que les quiere más que los odia y entonces el rencor le arde en las venas y, joder, entonces está segurísimo de que nunca habrá nada que odie tanto como los detesta a ellos.

En sus sueños se enamora y es correspondido. A veces de él, a veces de ella y a veces de los dos. En sus sueños se enamora y, como no sabe que es el amor, porqué nadie se ha parado a explicárselo, no lo entiende y el sentimiento le carcome el alma y el corazón.

 **Perdonar, olvidar y, al final, perdonarse**

Los sentimientos son algo de lo que es difícil desprenderse, Yamato lo ha aprendido a base de caer y volver a caer en las mismas trampas. Sentir no es una ventaja pero, desde luego, tampoco es un inconveniente. Las emociones, ha aprendido, y no siempre a propósito, pueden llegar a convertirse en un arma.

Él no está cuando ocurre, ni cuando los encuentran, ni siquiera cuando se dan cuenta de que están muertos, sin posibilidad de salvarlos, no está ahí cuando llevan los cuerpos sin vida hasta la aldea, entre otros cuerpos que llorar pero sabe, como sabe que el mundo se cae a pedazos, en trozos demasiado pequeños para intentar arreglar y con demasiados fragmentos perdidos y olvidados que se fueron tal como querían, juntos.

Y nada de eso le impide sentir. Yamato es un ninja y como tal ha sido entrenado para superar algunas cosas, para no dejarse afectar por nada, para no temer ni querer a lo que no quieren que tema o quiera. Y nada de eso implica que sea verdad que no siente.

Lo único que significa, es que es bueno fingiéndolo.

 **Cosas que no diremos nunca en voz alta**

Las risas de Naruto siempre consiguen alegrarle el día. No es que al oírlo se le dibuje una sonrisa tonta como en los libros o que luego se ponga a silbar y canturrear de felicidad pero hay algo en ellas que le da un poco de optimismo, como si el de Naruto se le pegará.

Ino dice que es tonta y detrás de ella, Shikamaru la mira en un suspiro (seguramente pensando en que es problemática) y Choji mira a Sakura y le sonríe un poco, porque es demasiado bueno para decirle a algo a Ino y demasiado bueno para contarle a Sakura como sería mejor si se olvidara de todo.

La verdad es que cree que Ino tiene razón pero eso no quiere decir que esté dispuesta a hacerle caso o que se pueda permitir perder un poco más de fe.

Y no es que sea tonta pero últimamente se le da mejor mentir y a veces incluso puede decir en voz alta que Sasuke es un caso perdido y que perseguirlo no sirve de nada.

Cuando Kakashi le comenta que ha crecido, ella contesta que _Sí, bueno, es lo que pasa cuando nos hacemos mayores_ y Kakashi se ríe pero es una risa falsa y él siempre ha sido mejor mentiroso que Sakura y ella sonríe en respuesta y todo vuelve a empezar de nuevo.

 **Nueve colas para destruir a golpes**

De madre a hijo y mitad desaparecido con el padre; es la mitad de lo que un día fue pero incluso así sigue siendo lo mismo: una criatura hecha de energía, un animal de apariencia salvaje y encerrada en una jaula construida con palabras, gestos y símbolos dibujados.

La bestia y el contenedor y llega un momento que los tratan como si los dos fueran uno solo. El monstruo de pesadilla y la cárcel, que nunca el carcelero, y los dos igual de encerrados, de temidos.

Kyubi es el nombre por el que responde y Zorro de Nueve Colas es el nombre que le asignan, como si el poder de él y sus hermanos pudiera medirse y sintetizarse en un solo nombre, como si él y sus hermanos no formaran todos parte de un solo ser.

Es la venganza: deja que odie al niño como odian al zorro que contiene, deja que le teman.

El zorro no se muere, el zorro no desaparece. El zorro se libera y no se esconde porque no lo necesita, porque no hay razón para ocultarse cuando no hay nadie, cuando no queda nadie que lo pueda reconocer por lo que realmente es y lo que realmente significa su existencia.

Kyubi recuerda cada cuerpo en el que ha estado encerrado y cada persona que con la que ha compartido cuerpo. Por eso, recuerda a Naruto y con él, recuerda a todos lo que Naruto conoció. De historia e historias, al fin y al cabo, él y sus hermanos son los que más saben.

 **El cementerio vacío y las verdaderas tragedias**

Un día, dirán que corren fantasmas por el territorio de los Uchiha (que ya estarán exterminados). Un día todo acabará y el dolor se habrá convertido en nada. O quizás todo seguirá igual para siempre y dolor sea lo único que le quede a Sasuke.

No tiene casa a la que volver, vacía de almas a las que la suya quería y que le querían a él, vacía de sonrisas y de rutinas que un día (hace ya muchos años o ayer mismo, a veces no se acuerda) fueron su vida.

No tiene casa a la que volver porqué el edificio que queda se ha vuelto un cascaron vacío, una mala memoria y una pesadilla en forma física que le persigue incluso cuando está despierto.

En sus pesadillas (su realidad) hay un cementerio que es una sola tumba sin ningún cadáver más a parte de él, en sus pesadillas (su vida) hay miles de casas con sangre que nadie ha limpiado y miles de recuerdos que nadie puede recordar ya porqué el único que queda es él y él solo recuerda lo malo, de lo bueno nada.

Un día dirán que corren fantasmas por el territorio de los Uchiha y tendrán razón. El fantasma será él.

 **Chakra rojo para ojos rojos**

Su sombra está hecha de sangre y los pedazos de su alma se aguantan con hilo rojo de algún destino que ha destrozado. Es un niño con las manos manchadas de sangre y los sueños tan rojos como los ojos de su familia. Es el hermano del traidor y el traidor de la aldea: el niño huérfano de los Uchiha.

Están rotos y destrozados y remendados y no se caen a trozos porque no quieren, porque son más fuertes de lo que parecen y a veces se sienten invencibles y a veces que llevan perdiendo desde siempre.

Se quieren. Se lo dicen siempre y no lo pronuncian nunca. Son tres y no saben que harán el día que alguien los entienda, qué harán cuando tengan más de lo que ya tienen ni cuando se lo quiten.

Son niños preparados para la lucha, la sangre y la muerte. Para dar la vida por una causa.

Son mucho más que eso. Son mil y un gesto recordados y un millón más olvidados en el tiempo que no para nunca de moverse y alejarse de todo lo que hacía de ellos lo que era.

Sakura tiene el cabello rosa como las flores de primavera, como camelias o belloritas y como las mejillas sonrojadas de una chica enamorada. A Naruto le gustaba mirarla con el cabello largo luchando contra el viento que lo enredaba en finas ramas rosas, que lo mecía como a un niño en la cuna y que a Naruto le hacía pensar que hasta el aire quería a Sakura.

Sakura era la chica lista, la de las buenas notas y la del buen control del chakra. Sakura era tan buena como Naruto quería ser, tan querida. Sasuke era el genio, el chico perfecto sin la mala actitud, el que era tan huérfano como Naruto y tan solo y tan débil. Naruto quería hablar con él.

Más tarde, con el paso de los años y los cambios que traen estos con ellos, Naruto se resignaría a no haber actuado según lo que quería.

Primero llegaría su propio _camino del ninja_ y que nadie comprenda nunca porque _los que fallan su misión son basura pero los que no protegen a sus compañeros son peores que basura_ y mientras los otros no lo comprendan que sea él el que no entienda que es lo que le ha convertido en héroe.

Después llegaran sus leyendas y todo aquél que lo haya conocido girara la cara con vergüenza y dará las gracias a cualquier Dios, ángel o santo en el que crea por no dejar que él las oyera.

Pero Naruto no estará y no estará porque se muere y cuando muere, de poco se arrepiente.

El cielo azul como sus propios ojos y el chakra rojo como los ojos de Sasuke, Naruto mira y mira y mira y siente el flujo rojo abandonarlo y fundirse con el ambiente y la imagen que se graba en su mente es la del zorro que desaparece en el cielo. Y Sasuke lo mira a él con rojas pupilas inyectadas en sangre, con ojos que son Uchiha pero no de él, globos oculares un poco regalados y un poco robados que ven más de lo que nunca vieron los suyos, que le enseñan todo lo que su hermano quiso y no pudo.

Naruto se pregunta qué es lo que ve Sasuke con el sharingan y se lo pregunta y la respuesta decepciona y tranquiliza a partes iguales, es lo que quería oír y Sasuke ha tenido que esperar hasta el último momento para darle lo que quería.

Sasuke lo ve a él y ve al zorro y los ve a los dos juntos y los ve morirse y ve que él se muere con ellos y se ve sin sueños y con las esperanzas rotas, un poco roto y más entero que nunca.

Naruto lo entiende, lo entiende de la misma manera que lo ha hecho siempre, a trozos y del todo y mucho mejor de lo que se entiende a sí mismo y al mundo que le rodea. Naruto le entiende y nunca ha querido no hacerlo y a veces ha deseado que Sasuke le entendiera como lo entiende él, sin saber que ya lo hace.

Se muere y se va, el alma se escapa de su cuerpo, la suya y la del zorro y lo último que ve son las lágrimas de Sakura y piensa, se pregunta _¿Qué no daría para que dejara de llorar?_


End file.
